


i want to try

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles wants to try...sterek drabble - 3/14 - soak, poor, ring





	i want to try

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

They’re soaked by the time they get home. Stiles laughs at being tossed over Derek’s shoulder like a ragdoll.

“It was faster if I carried you. We’d still be out there if you had to run.”

“Aww, you’d have stayed behind for poor little me?”

“ _Yes_.” There’s a vulnerability in Derek’s face that Stiles hasn’t seen before.

His heart swells, shattering the ring of pain that usually surrounds it. “ _Derek_.” Stepping up to the man, Stiles wraps his arms around him, pulling Derek into a tight embrace. “I don’t know how much I’m ready for, but I want to try.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
